Phineas and Ferb: Legend of Boggy Creek (ON HOLD!)
by Bowserbutt
Summary: After watching the 1972 movie 'Legend of Boggy Creek' Phineas and Ferb build telaporters to transport them selves to Fouke Arkansas to find The Fouke Monster. Which is bassicly Bigfoot. Doofenshmrtz happens to be camping there but has had enough with the noisy kids ruining his vacation so he dresses up as the creature to scare them off, but as ussual Perry intervenes
1. Intro to Boggy Creek

''Fouke is a nice peaceful town to live in...Until the sun goes down.'' Said a voice from a TV. Phineas and Ferb were having their last day of school before their Thanksgiving break and were watching a movie from 1972 ''Legend of Boggy Creek'' Supossed true stories about a bigfoot like creature in a town in south Arkansas, Fouke. ''Sounds spooky.'' Phineas whispered to Ferb, who was sitting a few desks away. They looked back at the small classroom television set. Dramatic music was playing as a blood curdling scream was heard over a field as a young boy about Phineas and Ferb's age ran quickly across the field. He tripped but kept running. He hopped a fence and ran towards town. Inside the town general store some old men were talking. ''So what'd you think about going turkey hunting this year.'' Said one of the men as the young boy raced in, out of breath. He spoke to the man. ''Mr. Willie my momma wants me to ask you ...ah ah...would you come down to our house theres some kind of wild man down there in the woods.'' The movie continued to play as more people encounter the beast and some attacked by it after a search and a teenager being hospitilized in Texarkana the movie came to a close with the boy who was now in his twenties back at the field. He had a flash back to his encounter as he stood looking around at the treeline. ''I was thinking about it today when I decided to drive out to our old home place, now run down and abandoned. Standing out in this field, it all comes rushing back. And an icy chill starts down my spine when I recall that terrible lonsome cry. It was so long ago that it seems incredible that the creature is still out there, somewhere right this minute...maybe even watching me. Ofcourse you may not beilive that,or any of this story. You may think the whole thing is a hoax, and thats your right. But if you're ever driving along HWY 71 in our part of the country around sundown, keep an eye on the dark woods as you cross the Sulpher River bottoms and you may catch a glimps of a huge hairy creature watching you from the shadows...Yes he's still here and you know, I'd almost like to here that terrible cry again.''

The movie ended with half the class asleep and the other half scared to death, but Phineas and Ferb gave eachother a look. The bell rang and Phineas and Ferb grabbed their skateboards and headed home to start their plans for their thanksgiving plans.

.

.

.

 **I know it's short but it's jst the intro. The other chapters will be normal size.**


	2. Arriving in Fouke

Phineas and Ferb were finishing their dinner. They told the whole family about the movie. ''Ah yes, oh how I remember seeing the film in a drive-in theater when I was your age. I always wanted to go there but never could. If only people could telaport.'' Said Lawrrence. ''Thats it! Ferb I know what we're gonna do tod..Tonight! We're gonna hunt the Boggy Creek Bigfoot Monster! Where are those blue prin...Hey wheres Perry?''

Outside Perry was over at the tree. He pushed in the hidden button in the tree. It opened up and Perry steped inside and floor opened up and Perry dropped into his chair in his layer. He turned on the screen to see Major Monogram, He spoke to Perry. ''Ah Agent P. I don't know why you came in tonight. We got reports of Doofenshmrtz had just left for a camping trip down around south-west Arkansas. Some town called uh.. uh...'' Carl chimed in. ''Fouke, sir, around Boggy Creek.'' Major Monogram was shocked. ''Great googoly moogoly! That's where the Fouke monster was...Age..Age..Agent P get down to Fouke quickly! And be careful!'' Perry saluted and started running to his hover car when Major Monogram said something. ''Uh..Agent P. Wait! Phineas and Ferb of your host family are in the process of building a telaporter. Not sure where there goi...You've got to be kidding me! Agent P tag along with them to Fouke, and again be careful. They're in the backyard now so take another way back up.'' Perry went to another tube leading into Phineas and Ferb's room under Phineas's bed. Perry crawled out from under the bed, down stairs, through the kitchen, and out the back kitchen door which was wide open, and into the backyard. Upstairs Linda and Lawrence were asleep and Candace was texting Stacy. Back down Phineas and Ferb were putting the finishing touches on the telaporter. ''Alright Ferb screw in this bolt...and...we're done! Alright lets set the location on the built in digital map.'' They zoomed in on America and down into South-west Arkansas. Down until they located Fouke and Boggy Creek. Perry snuck up behind them and stood on the platform as they dissapeared.

Being an hour behind in the central time zone, the sun was just going down as Phineas, Ferb, and Perry telaported into Fouke. The landed right in front of a little giftshop and general store called the Monster Mart. They walked in. Inside there was many Bigfoot themed gifts such as flags, postcards, books, and a dvd of the movie. Phineas and Ferb hadn't even known Perry had came with them until Phineas tripped over him. ''What the... Perry! Ferb Perry here to.'' The women running the store spoke up. ''So you came all the way down here without knowing you brought your pet.'' ''You see m'am we came here using telapoeters, Perry must've been on the platform when we started it up...Well anyway can you tell us how to get Boggy Creek?'' Phineas asked her. She wasn't to thrilled of the idea. ''Listen kid I don't think thats such a good idea.'' ''Why not?'' Asked Phineas. She continued ''Listen kid, that creature is most likely dead. The docudrama was made in the early 70's and the actuall events occured in the late 50's and 60's. Even it had decendects they have its genes which mean they're probablly very agressive.'' While Phineas was trying to talk to the women, Perry snuck away from the store and headed out to find the camp grounds.

.

.

.

Well that's it for chapter 2. I've decided all the chapter will be shorter. around 500-700 words each since this is a much shorter story then my others.


End file.
